


mr. kim

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Camera Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also only light, but only light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: kyungsoo has no idea what mr. kim looks like but that does not stop him from opening his camera and giving his sugar daddy a show.





	mr. kim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/gifts).



> chels, hope you like this one!

there is a gift waiting for kyungsoo the day before valentine’s.

 

his apartment is filled with red roses. with the boquet comes another box. it is nondescript and plain in color—a rectangular thing in cream with a bright red ribbon snug around and over the edges. he fixes the roses inside a vase before kyungsoo pads over to the bed in his tiny studio apartment, plopping down with the present.

 

“let’s see what’s inside,” he hums and murmurs to himself. 

 

he rolls over so he’s lying on his back before flexing his lower legs and sitting up. he runs his fingers over the satin and likes the contrast between the his pale skin and the bright red. he fiddles with the shorter tab and marvels at the feeling between his fingertips. he hopes whatever is inside is as nice as the ribbon.

 

“silly,” he whispers while laughing slightly to himself.

 

of course whatever is inside is nice—nicer than the ribbon even. nothing but the best from _daddy long legs._

 

kyungsoo pulls the tab just a bit before he tugs it undone. it billows down to his navy blue bed covers as kyungsoo sets it aside. he rolls it loosely around four of his fingers before pulling it out clean. he crawls over to the headboard before reaching out to tuck the ribbon safely on top of his study desk.

 

he feels the familiar excitement and the thundering heartbeat from the gift. _daddy long legs_ is an older businessman he’s met through a sugar dating website that junmyeon has recommended. over the months of their unconventional relationship, his benefactor—mr. kim, a filthy rich businessman who has more money than happiness—has doted on him endlessly. kyungsoo has a closetful and a vanity drawer to prove the point alongside a bank account with monthly allowance transfers.

 

gifts that come in a red ribbon mean one thing and one thing only—the most illicit kind of transaction, a business of heat and pleasure. mr. kim wants kyungsoo in front of his camera, for him and him only.

 

kyungsoo feels the tingle on the knob below his nape before it zips down the length of his spine. electricity courses through and underneath his skin and he feels it until the tips of his toes, the blood curdling anticipation that has kyungsoo fluttering his eyes and licking his bottom lip. he lies stomach down and grabs his pillow, slipping the soft thing in between his softer thighs.

 

he feels his cock stir and kyungsoo palms it down through his skinny jeans, moaning at the way the denim rubs against his skin. he ruts against the pillow and imagines it's mr. kim’s thighs he’s rocking against. he groans and unbuttons his jeans as he tucks the pillow tighter higher, like he’s about to ride the poor thing.

 

kyungsoo raises himself up his elbows and peers down to the box. his fingers tremble when he reaches for it—not so much for the present but what the contents of the gift mean. 

 

every time kyungsoo receives something like this, he can’t help but think of himself as his anonymous sugar daddy’s personal camboy. he lifts the lid open and finds the box filled with white crepe paper. it betrays the innocence of the gift. there’s nothing innocent about this, kyungsoo thinks.

 

he rifles through the crinkled paper and gasps when he finds something bright red inside a clear bag. there is a large velvet box that has no label but kyungsoo knows mr. kim. it means whatever is inside the jewelry box is custom-made for kyungsoo.

 

kyungsoo gulps as he picks up the clear bag. he rubs himself against his pillow again and the button of his jeans dig through his soft flesh. the pain alleviates the tension from his shoulders as he feels heat build up in his stomach in a tight ball. 

 

he slowly opens the bag and holds his breath, sucks in his stomach in excitement. his fingers reach inside and the moment he feels soft lace, he has to hold back a moan. kyungsoo shivers once more and he knows that the front of his briefs are starting to get wet, a little.

 

all because of a single box and his imagination.

 

kyungsoo sets it aside and he thinks, _it’s the same shade as the red satin ribbon_. an idea pops into his head before he shakes it off. he takes the velvet box out and he hurriedly opens it. the lid is heavy and it feels odd under his fingertips. kyungsoo has never liked velvet that much.

 

he tilts his head. “a necklace?” he whispers to himself before he picks the silver accessory out. when he holds it up, he gasps.

 

the jewelry almost slips from his fingers before he puts it inside it’s original cradle. he flushes at the thought. it’s no ordinary necklace. 

 

he’s pretty sure the red gems are rubies and the little crystals surrounding it are, in fact, diamonds. 

 

kyungsoo pushes everything to the side before he plucks the card that comes with the gift. in mr. kim’s familiar handwriting—messy, but kyungsoo laughs under his breath because it seems like mr. kim has tried to prettify his own characters, there is a small note.

 

_wear this for me, tomorrow._

 

there is no greeting or good bye. just a simple order. it’s exactly like mr. kim, who prefers everything direct and straightforward. kyungsoo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he slips his hand underneath the waistband of his underwear, thinking of what is to come tomorrow night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

tomorrow comes in a blink alongside a soft sigh. kyungsoo finishes all his classes before five and he slips out of any invitation from his single friends to hang out and commiserate about their lack of love lives, whether by choice or by circumstance. not a lot of people know about kyungsoo’s relationship with his anonymous sugar daddy but junmyeon does give him a knowing look and a pat on the butt. 

 

he drops his backpack to the floor—louis vuitton, a gift from mr. kim—before he thinks of logistics. usually, he just sits in front of his study table before giving a his _daddy_ a show but kyungsoo thinks it won’t work this time. he clears the table before he opens his laptop and the skype application. he moves the table in front of the length of the bed, parallel to the wall where one side of the mattress is pushed against. 

 

he takes the time to arrange it to his desired distance and the fixes his laptop so the camera captures a decent portion of the bed—far enough to show what is happening but close enough that kyungsoo knows mr. kim will see _everything_.

 

he shoots the older male a quick text about having been back from his university classes and the reply comes quick.

 

_i’m already waiting._

 

kyungsoo sucks in a deep breath.

 

_are you?_ , he types back. _for how long?_

 

_i got out of work early. cancelled all my appointments but yours, baby.—_ mr. kim’s reply has kyungsoo blushing, feeling wanted and desired. his sugar daddy has that effect on him. he makes kyungsoo feel like he’s the only person in the world, the most important of treasures. 

 

he types a quick _getting ready now. sorry for waiting, sir_ before he rests his phone on top of the wooden table. he takes all the gifts and sets it on top of the bed before he goes inside his bathroom.

 

kyungsoo takes his time underneath the spray of the shower. he mixes his favorite scents—nothing too overbearing, he has mastered the art of layering perfumed bath products—as he thoroughly cleans himself _inside and out_. when he’s done, he wipes himself dry with a towel before replacing it with a fluffy bathrobe.

 

he walks to his vanity and kyungsoo grabs his body lotion, lathering himself carefully. it makes his skin soft to the touch and while mr. kim won’t be able to feel, he will see. kyungsoo has just waxed yesterday, right after opening the gifts from his anonymous benefactor. mr. kim likes that kyungsoo is hairless all over and everywhere and kyungsoo likes feeling smooth and clean.

 

he also likes pleasing mr. kim.

 

kyungsoo plugs the hairdryer and blows hot air to his hair. it’s a little longer now and mr. kim has called his hairstyle cute in more than one occasion. once that is over, he picks his toner and taps the wet cotton on his skin carefully. he follows it up with an essence and a serum before locking everything with his favorite moisturizer—french and costs an arm and a leg. 

 

he lets everything set before he dabs a thin layer of bb cream on his face. he grooms his eyebrows and curls his lashes, adds his dior mascara to lengthen his already thick eyelashes. kyungsoo takes a matte chanel blush in a soft peach color, brushing it on the apples of his cheeks lightly. he finishes everything with a natural looking highlight and a drugstore strawberry flavored lip balm.

 

he smacks his lips together before he walks to his bed. the red fabric is a nice contrast to his freshly changed white bedsheets. kyungsoo pics the lacy material before he slips it on. the band settles over his wide hips and kyungsoo tucks and fixes his dick properly under the soft lace. he plucks the string a little bit and it’s nestled between his thick ass. 

 

kyungsoo rubs the side of his thighs and wills himself not to get hard. at least, not yet. he picks the jewelry next and puts it on. the necklace part drops on his chest before a string of rubies and diamonds trace the length of kyungsoo’s torso. it stops on his navel before splitting into two in an upside down V. 

 

he grabs one of mr. kim’s dress shirts that the older man has sent him before and wears that over the ensemble. he opes the top two buttons and lets the accessory peek through. the silver and the jewels are cold against kyungsoo’s rapidly warming skin.

 

kyungsoo sits on his bed as he finally opens skype. the older man on the other end of the line has given him permission prior to call anytime he’s done preparing. kyungsoo hits the video call options and waits.

 

immediately, it’s answered.

 

the screen on the other end is dark, as usual. something akin to disappointment blooms in kyungsoo’s guts but when mr. kim sighs and says, “good evening, kyungsoo,” it is quickly replaced by the anticipation that, as always, never really leaves.

 

there is something sensual about this situation—how mr. kim can see everything but kyungsoo can’t.

 

there is trust between the two of them—that kyungsoo trusts the older man with himself, all of him. it’s explicit in the gifts mr. kim sends, and the NDA that they have both signed, fielded by the high-class sugar dating website that requires a police clearance and a thorough screening process for one to join.

 

“good evening, mr. kim,” kyungsoo greets back. he sees himself smile softly, a shy little thing that has mr. kim sighing on the other end.

 

“you look beautiful tonigh,” mr. kim says.

 

“only for you, sir,” kyungsoo replies.

 

there is a sound of laughter from the other end and kyungsoo lets it wash over him. deep and gentle, like a midday wave hitting the white sandy shore. if mr. kim is a place, kyungsoo has always thought of the older male as a beach—all sunshine with the threat of tides and tsunamis. mr. kim is a paradox, a juxtaposition of opposites—stoic and warm, firm and gentle, doting and strict.

 

“since when have you started speaking like that, you flirt?” mr. kim teases. he is in a very good mood today and kyungsoo finds it charming, how the man can sound like that. kyungsoo feels comforted by the timbre of the older male’s voice.

 

“since you, sir,” he jokes. 

 

he fiddles with the hem of his shirt and mr. kim hums. kyungsoo shifts his position and the jewelry he’s wearing catches the light. there is a short hitch of breath, muffled by the distance and the static, but nonetheless, audible to his ears.

 

“are you wearing my gifts, baby?” mr. kim asks. “and my shirt?”

 

“yes,” kyungsoo answers softly. “yes to everything, mr. kim.”

 

kyungsoo squirms from his perch on the bed as mr. kim hums again, a thoughtful sound that is halfway between appreciative and contemplative.

 

“can i see?” mr. kim adds. 

 

“yes,” kyungsoo sighs. his chest feels heavy and his heart is thundering. the air is hot and they haven’t done anything. kyungsoo always feels like this with mr. kim. “still a yes.”

 

he kneels on the edge of the bed, sneaking a glance at the monitor to see that mr. kim will see what he doing.

 

kyungsoo touches the collar of the older man’s dress shirt before he undoes one more button. it exposes more ski and the younger male says, “i really like your gifts.” kyungsoo traces the skin of his chest with his index finger before he pushes the material of the dress shirt away. he tilts his head to the side before adding, “the jewelry is a nice touch, sir.”

 

mr. kim laughs under his breath and kyungsoo hears something on the other line. his brain is too muddled to make out or think what it is.

 

“where’s my thank you then?” mr. kim playfully asks. kyungsoo laughs as well before he throws a wink to the camera. he hears mr. kim laugh even more and kyungsoo pouts slightly. he knows he can’t wink to save his life.

 

he undoes another button and says, “this.” he traces the circumference of the small jewel lying on his breastbone and then the one that’s on top of the hollow underneath. “this is my thank you, isn’t it?”

 

“i like how you express your gratitude, baby.” mr. kim’s breathing sounds shallow. kyungsoo has only removed four buttons, what if he’s done with the entire length of the shirt?

 

“i’ve been told to be very _creative_.” kyungsoo purrs the last word, dragging the syllable with a curl of his lips. he says it slowly so mr. kim can see the way he moves his tongue inside his mouth.

 

“i’ll be the judge of that,” mr. kim replies. his voice low and promising. kyungsoo shivers and feels the camera on him. his cock stirs inside his thong at the thought of mr. kim watching everything—like kyungsoo is the best entertainment, the greatest show.

 

he takes one more button off. 

 

and another.

 

and another.

 

the shirt falls open and the rubies catch the light and the diamonds as well. it sparkles under the fluorescent and kyungsoo sits back as he hears mr. kim say, almost to himself like a subconscious thought—“so beautiful.”

 

kyungsoo slips his right arm first as he kneels up. he makes sure to show the panties off—bright red and lacy. he knows mr. kim likes the color on kyungsoo, having noted it many other times. 

 

he shrugs the other sleeve off and kyungsoo is bare in front of his camera and mr. kim. he rubs his palms on the tops of his thighs and looks underneath his lashes to the lens. he slips a finger under the hem of the panties before he takes it out.

 

“you like it?” he asks.

 

mr. kim breathes shallowly before he hisses out a harsh, “i love it, baby. you’re amazing for daddy.”

 

kyungsoo ducks his head a little bit before he snaps the waistband of the underwear. the slap rings inside the silence of the room and he hears mr. kim sucks a breath just as he does. the sting makes his skin tingle and the patch is a slight pink.

 

“can i turn around, sir?” kyungsoo asks. he sounds polite but whatever demure illusion he’s trying to show is broken when, without prompting, he twists his body and moves. he peeks behind his shoulders to make sure he’s caught by the camera and he rubs his slowly hardening cock through his lace panties when he sees his ass in full display.

 

the red lace disappears between the thick flesh and kyungsoo bends over, just a little, before he reached for the tops of the underwear. he pulls it up and moans when the piece of lacy string rubs against his hole and the front of the panties follows, rubbing his dick.

 

“stay like that, kyungsoo,” mr. kim orders roughly. kyungsoo obeys and as he pulls the string higher. he hears the sound of a belt being undone—metal clanking against each other—and then, there it is. the sound of a zipper being pulled down. kyungsoo kneels up and he cups both his asscheeks in each palm, making them bounce. he digs his blunt fingernails into the soft skin.

 

“i wish you’re here with me, mr. kim,” he says breathy. he moans when he digs even harder. “i hope it’s your fingernails marking me. i hope you can see me in person.” kyungsoo sighs before he fixes the laptop. when it’s to his satisfaction, he sits against the wall, legs open in front of him. his dick is half hard and the tip is caught between the waistband. it’s flushe red and precum beads on the slit in white.

 

kyungsoo reaches over for the small box he has on top of the bed, rifling through the contents.

 

“should i keep the panties on, sir?” kyungsoo asks. mr. kim makes a grunting sound before he agrees.

 

“it’s my gift,” he says. “you have to wear it until we’re done.” 

 

the order is explicit in mr. kim’s voice. the deep rumble makes kyungsoo’s stomach squirm in want and need. he reaches over one of his nipples, rubbing the bud with his index finger and tracing around the pink areola with his fingernails. he moans and scrapes the sensitive nub and kyungsoo groans, gasping, “i want you to do this to me, mr. kim.”

 

mr. kim growls out a, “fuck,” under his breath before he adds, “what else, baby?”

 

“suck my nipples and bite them, sir.” kyungsoo keens when he moves his hand to the other one. he latches on to it, rubbing and rolling the nipple between his index finger and his thumb. he arches his back and the body jewelry he’s wearing moves with him. 

 

kyungsoo wonders how he looks like—probably like a some expensive camboy for the super rich. the accessory on his person is a mark of ownership and belonging, the exclusivity of this clandestine affair he has with an anonymous older man he only knows by the name mr. kim.

 

his toes curl at the thought and mr. kim says, “enough, kyungsoo.”

 

kyungsoo stops and he knows what’s going to come next. the pressure on his cock as the waistband of the panties presses against it adds pleasure to the entire experience.

 

“can you finger yourself, baby?” mr. kim requests. he sounds gentle and coaxing. kyungsoo nods his head before he reaches for a pillow. he places it behind his back, sitting on it to elevate his hips. like this, daddy will get a better view of kyungsoo’s puckered hole.

 

he takes another of mr. kim’s gifts from before inside the box. it’s some device imported from the states where warm lube dispenses from.

 

the liquid pours and drips down. kyungsoo has gotten too much. he opens his legs wider and with his left hand, pushes the string to expose his hole. kyungsoo rubs the warm lube all over and he traces his entrance with his index finger. it clenches on nothing and kyungsoo whines, waiting for mr. kim.

 

“put one finger inside, kyungsoo,” mr. kim orders. his voice sounds ragged and kyungsoo hears something being uncapped. his anonymous sugar daddy like masturbating with warm lube too. 

 

kyungsoo presses the tip of his index finger. it slips inside easily since kyungsoo has cleaned himself in the bathroom prior. the burn is absent and kyungsoo doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. he pulls it out and pushes it again, crooking his fingers and keening.

 

“one more then, slut,” mr. kim says lowly.

 

kyungsoo obeys and this time, he feels the slight stretch of the two fingers. he lets go of the panties he’s holding as he uses his free hand to balance himself and gain momentum. he scissors and scrapes his walls but kyungsoo does not feel satisfied—not when he can’t even reach his prostate.

 

“one more, please,” kyungsoo asks. 

 

mr. kim tuts but he does say okay. kyungsoo puts another finger inside him and the younger male sighs, feeling full. he starts pumping his fingers slowly and mr. kim breathes out a dark, “move faster.”

 

kyungsoo immediately follows and he moans, bucking his hips up and bouncing on top of the pillow. his back hits the wall and he imagines it’s mr. kim’s fingers stretching him wide before mr. kim fucks him open with his cock. kyungsoo has gotten photos of the older male’s dick and he tries to imagine what it would feel like, being split open by something so large. he moans louder and mr. kim groans.

 

“are you imagining me, baby?” he asks. there is a break in his breathing, erratic and out of rhythm, before he adds, “are you thinking it’s my cock fucking you open?”

 

“yes, daddy,” kyungsoo whines. “you’re so big.” he spreads his fingers inside, trying to feel the burn. he clenches around his fingers. “i’m so tight around you, mr. kim. you’re going to have a hard time fucking me like a good slut.”

 

“good sluts take dick well, kyungsoo,” mr. kim replies. he sounds composed now, if a little out of breath. “you’re going to take mine so well. your fingers are nowhere near as big as i am.” mr. kim hums as kyungsoo slows down. “do you have a toy?”

 

kyungsoo bites his lip and breathes out a soft, “yes, sir.” he takes his fingers out and wipes them on the bed covers. he pulls one of his larger dildos from the box. he holds it on the base before pouring lube all over the silicone.

 

the younger male crawls to closer to the screen and he gulps. he sets it on top of the mattress, holding the base with both his hands. mr. kim’s breathing is still ragged when he speaks up.

 

“i’m going to open my camera, baby,” he says and kyungsoo’s air is punched out of his lungs. “you won’t see my face but you’ll see what you’re doing to me.”

 

“yes, mr. kim.” kyungsoo replies. he waits in anticipation before the screen clears up. it’s angled low and true to mr. kim’s words, the only thing that kyungsoo sees is the top of mr. kim’s powerful thighs and his hard length.

 

mr. kim is the biggest kyungsoo has seen, even if he does not have many experience. his dick is thick and long and there’s a vein pulsing on the underside. the tip is wet with pre cum and a large hand is wrapped around the base, like the older male is trying hard not to come. mr. kim’s dress shirt is open and kyungsoo can see defined eight pack abs and a happy trail going down to a patch of mr. kim’s pubic hair. 

 

kyungsoo squirms as he kneels on the screen. mr. kim likes it when he sees kyungsoo’s face so he moves a little farther back so the older man can see everything. he sets the dildo on top of the bed before he kneels up. he holds it down before he slides it along his crack. the warm lube feels pleasant and kyungsoo’s free hand reaches to his panties, pulls it down a little. 

 

he sinks down on the dildo slowly, taking his time to adjust to the girth. he slips the tip inside and moans softly, enjoying the size.

 

“such a slut,” mr. kim comments idly. kyungsoo watches the screen as the older male slides his fingertip on the slit of his dick, spreading pre cum. mr. kim strokes his cock slowly as kyungsoo moves down until he’s seated and the dildo is buried in him until the hilt.

 

kyungsoo rolls his hips but he makes no move to bounce. mr. kim orders, “show me what you’ll do to me, baby.” kyungsoo tilts his head. “bounce on my cock. ride it like a good slut.”

 

the younger male keens and he follows mr. kim’s words. kyungsoo flexes his thighs as he moves up and down, establishing a pattern.

 

“you feel—ah—so—” kyungsoo moans as he takes the dildo off before he slams down completely. “—so good, daddy.”

 

mr. kim keens at that and kyungsoo watches as the man picks his pace up. his long fingers wrap around his dick and kyungsoo sees how mr. kim scratches the underside of his hard on lightly. he moans at that and kyungsoo rides the toy harder, thinking it’s mr. kim. he imagines himself on mr. kim’s lap, bouncing as the older male digs his fingers on his thick ass. 

 

kyungsoo thinks mr. kim is the type to like spanking so he slows down and reaches behind himself. he pulls his hand away before bringing it down in a harsh slap.

 

“fuck,” mr. kim curses under his breath. “fuck, baby.” mr. kim strokes himself faster and kyungsoo bounces on the dildo harder. “once more. spank yourself, baby. punish yourself like how daddy will punish you.”

 

kyungsoo repeats it again and again as he continues to ride the toy. his dick continues to leak and kyungsoo reaches for his neglected erection, rubbing the tip and stroking slightly.

 

“don’t,” mr. kim orders. “don’t touch yourself, baby.” kyungsoo whines at that but mr. kim sounds strict and serious. “i want you to come riding that dildo and thinking of my cock. think of how i’ll fuck you so good. i’ll fuck you until you’re open, baby.” 

 

kyungsoo moans and he picks his pace again. mr. kim’s hand on his own erection is out of rhythm just as kyungsoo’s movements are. he feels close to the edge and kyungsoo chases after the white sear of pleasure, clenching and contracting around the silicone.

 

“daddy,” he whispers. “mr. kim—ah…” kyungsoo breaks off into a high pitched whine before he starts sliding the toy against his prostrate. he arches his back and finds the angle again and again, over and over. the bundle of nerves being abused by the silicone. kyungsoo rolls his hips and bounces as he watches mr. kim pleasuring himself.

 

he hears mr. kim call him and urge him with a low “come for me, baby,” and kyungsoo feels everything uncoil from inside as he pulls the panties even lower. he comes with an open mouthed scream and he closes his eyes tight, throwing his head back. kyungsoo lets himself come down from the high as he pulls the dildo out of him with shaky fingers. 

 

“i’m close, baby,” mr. kim says. “i’m going to come inside you and eat you out afterwards—fuck. i want to bury my face in your ass, kyungsoo. you—ah—fuck.” mr. kim quickens his pace and kyungsoo clenches on nothing as mr. kim talks filthy words in that depp voice.

 

mr. kim curses up a storm and kyungsoo watches as the man blows his load all over himself. the white cum is a beaitful contrast on mr. kim’s tanned skin. the string of liquid is painted over the ridges of mr. kim’s abs and kyungsoo sighs, boneless and lethargic.

 

kyungsoo scoops his own cum with his fingers. “mr. kim,” he calls out and he knows, even without seeing, that he has the older man’s full attention. he slips his two of his fingers inside his mouth and there’s a harsh “fuck, kyungsoo. you’re killing me here, baby,” from the other end.

 

the younger man smiles, beatific. his own cum stains the corner of his lips.

 

“happy valentine’s day, mr. kim.”

 

mr. kim laughs before a deep rumble of “happy valentine’s day, baby,” comes out of the speakers.

 

kyungsoo sighs, lying contented with his dirty lacy panties halfway off and his body jewelry sweaty. it really is a happy valentine’s, that’s for sure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy vday filthy kaisooists


End file.
